Caught
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Finn walks in on Aerrow and the Dark Ace. Yikes. Aerrow and Dark Ace are very adventurous in bed XD


Aerrow was bent over the headboard of the bed, clutching it. He moaned loudly as the Dark Ace slowly slid into his hole. He bucked his hips back to fully sheath him within him. Aerrow watched as hi lover placed his fingers near the younger boy's mouth. Eagerly, he took the three digits into his mouth and began to lick, suck and moan around them as if they were actually his lover's penis. Dark Ace groaned at the feel of his long, wet tongue licking and swirling his fingers. The man began to pull out until just the head of his dick was inside Aerrow's tight ass then he thrusted back inside. Aerrow moaned as he hit his prostate dead-on. Aerrow's muffled moan made the Dark Ace grin and he began to thrust in more. Even harder and even faster. Aerrow continued to moan loudly, the Dark Ace' s thighs slapping against his. Dark Ace removed his fingers and wrapped them around his young lover's dick, rubbing it quickly and tightly.

"Mmnah!" Aerrow cried. "Ah! More! Please, fuck me more! Fuck me harder!" The bed creaked at the pressure as Aerrow gripped the sheets instead. Dark Ace pounded him harder, making his screams even louder.

"I am so glad-ah! Your squadron isn't here today!" Dark Ace grunted. Aerrow moaned loudly, nodding his head and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Dark Ace thrusted harder.

"Nnng! Oh God! Fuck me harder! Don't sto-oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Aerrow screamed in absolute ecstasy. The door opened and Dark Ace stopped moving. He looked up, eyes wide.

"What the hell is going on!?" Finn screamed, eyes wide at the sight of the two lovers. Aerrow was on his hands and knees, clutching the blanket. Dark Ace was positioned over him, his hard cock buried deep inside his anal passage. Dark Ace's hand was wrapped tightly around Aerrow' s dick and drool dripped down Aerrow's chin.

"F-Finn! Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Aerrow exclaimed, cheeks red. Finn put up his hand.

"Please, don't say anything. I understand what is going on and I won't tell the others. Just, please, keep it down a notch." Finn said.

"Oh, Finn. You're the best friend ever." Aerrow smiled. "I'll try and keep my screams quiet."

"Good. I'm just going to go to the other side of the ship with ear plugs." Finn grinned.

"W-we're that loud?" Dark Ace asked, pale. Finn nodded.

"Oh God." Aerrow covered his face in embarrassment. Finn walked off and Dark Ace was glad that he was understanding. The door shut and Dark Ace began thrusting again, rubbing Aerrow's dick. The boy let out a surprised moan and bucked into his grip. "Oh, Ace~!" He moaned, remembering to keep his voice down. He lifted one hand to cover his mouth.

"God! So fucking tight!" Dark Ace growled. Aerrow moaned at the sound of his deep, husky voice. It was sending Aerrow to the edge. Aerrow, with all his might, pushed them back so that Dark Ace and him were sitting, his back facing his older lover.. Aerrow began to ride his cock, moaning like crazy.

"Oh my God Aerrow!" Dark Ace spoke, thrusting up with him. Aerrow groaned loudly but not as loud as he could. The boy moved up and down quickly, a blush permanently on his face as his breathing got ragged. He leaned his head back, resting it on the Dark Ace' s shoulders.

"Nng. Dark Aaaaace~" The boy blushed harder as Dark Ace thrusted harder. "Oh~" Aerrow moaned, gripping his lover's shoulders. One of the Dark Ace's hands were around his cock while the other circled the rim of his hole seductively. Aerrow was going completely nuts with all these touches. Suddenly he felt something else prodding his hole. He quickly looked down to see two of Dark Ace' s fingers ready to go in. His face flushed deeply. "N-no, stop-!" His cry went unheard as the Dark Ace thrust his fingers in. Aerrow moaned loudly. "I-it's too much! Nng! Take it out! Please! Ah!" Aerrow was overwhelmed with pleasure as Dark Ace slid in a third finger. Aerrow continued to go up and down, moaning constantly. It was too much for him and he came, the white liquid dripping down his cock, his chest and onto his bed. Dark Ace groaned as Aerrow tightened around him.

"God, Aerrow! You're squeezing me so hard!" Dark Ace cried out deeply as his cum filled Aerrow to the brim. Aerrow moaned at the feel of his cum filling him up. Aerrow slowly lifted himself off.

"Mmm." He moaned as some of his cum dripped out. The young boy collapsed on the bed, his lover laying next to him. He just hoped that if this happened again with another one of his teammates that they'd be just as understanding.

()

*Somewhere in Scotland an authoress is dying from a nosebleed*

Me: *clears throat* Right, that was fun to write. I will be writing more. Byez!

Aerrow: KATIE!

Me: Uh oh *runs*


End file.
